Like a Do Over
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Andy has a chance to prove to herself and everyone else that in times of need, where the call is personal, she can hold it together.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I actually wrote this after 2.03 and just never finished it. I was going through my files and realized (only had to change one thing because after 2.07 I can't see Jo and Andy ever being friendly).

A.N. 2 Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts from "Silently There" - it is a one-shot and is going to stay that way and I'm scratching my idea of Sam coming because it is getting way to long and heading nowhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris was driving which gave Andy the ability to stare out the window. She unconsciously fingered the ring on her necklace.<p>

After a while, Chris broke the silence. "How's Sam?" Because of various technicalities, although the two were permanent partners, they had not been paired for over a week.

Andy sighed.

"I'm sorry Andy, I didn't mean –"

"Its fine Chris" she interrupted him. "It is not your fault that they needed him to go undercover." Sam had been on the list as a wing-man in an undercover and when they had to pull out their original undercover he was conscripted.

"You speak to him recently?"

Andy closed her eyes and fingered her ring again. When they told Sam he needed to go back under, he told them that they needed to arrange safe meetings with Andy. It was the only condition he had to going undercover. "Yeah. I spoke to him two days ago. He is making progress but he doesn't know how long it will take."

Chris glanced at his friend and partner. He saw the exhaustion in her eyes and the worry permanently etched in her features. "Andy, you know you can talk to me."

Andy nodded. She bit her lip and then said "I'm scared. I, you know what happened when he told me he was going undercover." She fingered the ring again, thinking back to that moment.

_Flashback_

_ Andy was curled up in bed, asleep, but woke as soon as he came into the room. She sat up immediately. "You're home late."_

_ Sam glanced at her. "Andy, sweetheart…" he trailed off._

_ Andy pushed herself off the bed and walked over to him. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?"_

_ "The drug squad needs me to go undercover. I was the handler and they have to pull their guy."_

_ Andy nodded. She knew he was the handler and knew it could come to this, they had discussed it when they made the joint decision that the money was worth it and he should take the job as a handler, but she never thought it would actually happen. "When?"_

_ Sam pulled her close. "Two days."_

_ Andy bit back a sob. "For how long?"_

_ Sam cupped her face in his hands. "I don't know but I told them the only way I would do it is if they create a safehouse where I can see you at least once a week."_

_ Andy smiled slightly. "Thank you."_

_ Sam turned to her and sat her on the bed. "I wanted to wait to do this but now that I'm going undercover I need to do this before I go."_

_ Andy looked puzzled. "Sam, what?"_

_ He placed a finger on her lips. "I know that it is early and we haven't really talked about this but I love you. I always have, from the time you took me down."_

_ Andy smiled._

_ "Andy, when I finish this undercover, marry me" he took out a box. In it was a ring with three small diamonds embedded in the silver. _

_ Andy gasped. As much as she thought she liked the ring Luke had given her, this ring was more her style, simple._

_ She couldn't speak so she just nodded her head. Sam slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her soundly before presenting her with a second gift, a small necklace that she could use to carry her ring when she was on duty. _

_ The night before he left, Andy handed Sam the ring and told him to put it on the necklace. She told him she would wear it around her neck until he returned and then they would tell the world together._

_End Flashback_

Sam had disappeared and the only one who knew that he had proposed was Chris. He was Andy's partner and Andy couldn't keep something like that from him. Chris also knew that Andy was seeing Sam once a week but he kept both secrets from everyone.

"I miss him" she whispered.

Chris glanced at her. "I know. Andy, he misses you. He will be home soon and then everyone will freak out over the fact that you are engaged." He grinned at her. "I can't believe Traci hasn't figured it out."

Andy smiled. Trust Chris to pick her up, out of her gloom. "She hasn't seen the ring. I make sure it is in my pocket before I get to the locker –"

They were interrupted by a call from the dispatch. "1519 we have a disturbance in your area." The dispatch listed the location.

She couldn't help the feeling of dread pooling in her stomach as she answered the call. The address sounded familiar but she didn't know why.

When they reached the area, there was no one in sight. Andy and Chris knocked on the door, guns drawn, but no one answered. A minute later a woman stepped out of her house.

Chris looked at her. "Excuse me ma'am, did you hear anything strange coming from this house?"

The woman looked startled. "Um, actually yeah. A few minutes ago there were some loud bangs."

Andy glanced at Chris. "We're going in." She kicked down the door, as Sam had taught her while yelling "police."

Since she was the one who kicked down the door, she was the first one in. What she saw made her go into panic mode as she realized why the address was familiar. He was there, on the floor, alarming familiar to the way Luke had looked when they found him. "Sam" she breathed. "Oh, Sam." He didn't move. "It's me, Andy. Chris, he's down, Sam's down."

Chris called it in as he ran into the room to crouch on Sam's other side. "10-33 officer down. Dispatch, we need a bus at our location, OFFICER DOWN."

As Chris called it in, Andy leaned closer. She was almost to the point of shock but she knew she had to hold it together until an ambulance got there. She was more experienced in this type of wound than Chris. "He's still breathing" she whispered. Then she seemed to remember what was going on. "Chris, find me towels and plastic bags." As Chris stood she murmured "hang in there Sammy" as she pressed her hand against the gunshot wound.

Chris found everything quickly and as they applied pressure to Sam's wounds he realized that Andy was losing it. "Andy, he's going to be fine." He heard sirens in a distance. "Andy, breathe, it's going to be alright."

Andy was still sobbing but Chris managed to coax her into calming down a little.

When the ambulance arrived, two medics rushed in with Oliver and Dov on their heels. Oliver immediately took charge, telling Chris to follow the ambulance. He didn't want Andy in the ambulance just in case.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse showed them to a small corridor. She knew how it worked, if an officer was hit, half the station normally ended up in the hospital.<p>

Andy sat down and started fumbling with the chain on her neck. When Chris realized what she was doing (and how much she was struggling with the simple clasp), he placed his hands over hers and quickly took off the necklace. Andy slipped the ring off the necklace onto her finger and then looked at Chris. He understood and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Why now?" he asked softly. He knew why she was waiting.

"I want to be able to see him" she sobbed.

Chris pulled her into his arms and just held her, trying to comfort her.

The hospital was actually in twenty-second's patrol area so Chris was not surprised when Noelle Williams walked in a few minutes after they arrived. Eventually she had been pressured by all of her friends into taking the sergeant exam and even though they missed her, they knew she was doing a great job with her new division.

Noelle crouched before Andy. "He's going to be okay Andy."

Andy looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Noelle sat down next to her and pulled her close in a hug. From her time on the job, she knew what Andy was feeling and just wanted to be there for her.

It was over an hour later when Traci and Jerry rushed in. Traci rushed over and knelt in front of Andy. "Andy?" she asked softly. She and Jerry were both surprised when Frank cornered them and told them both to head over to the hospital. He followed shortly after - he first had to make sure he had enough officers covering the job.

"He's been in there a really long time" she said as she played with the ring on her hand.

Noelle touched her shoulder. "He's in the best possible hands."

Just then a doctor walked out of the OR. Frank rushed over. "How is he?"

"We got the bullets out. But, uh, he lost a lot of blood. The next forty-eight hours are critical."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor looked at her with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry. I.C.U. is restricted -"

"Family only" Andy interrupted him. "I'm his fiancee." She unconsciously played with her ring.

She heard Traci gasp "what? !" and Chris shush her saying he would explain later.

The doctor looked at Frank. When Frank nodded, he motioned to Andy. "Come with me."

Andy followed the doctor into the I.C.U. Sam had taken one in the leg and one in the stomach. When she saw him, tears began silently gliding down her cheeks.

The doctor motioned for her to enter the room and she was finally alone with him. She sat down and took his hand. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I know we were going to wait until you came back but I had to tell people because I had to be with you." She stood and kissed his cheek. "You have to wake up soon." She unclasped her necklace and wrapped it twice around his arm before redoing the clasp - so that even if she had to leave, he would know she was with him.

She sat back down and eventually was lulled to sleep by the constant beeping of the monitors. As she drifted off, she realized that Sam would have been proud of her. The situation was like a do-over. The man she loved was shot and this time, instead of panicking, she held her own and managed to make sure he was okay before she lost it completely.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
